Electronic devices may be equipped with a connector for electrical connection with other devices to communicate or transmit signals with other devices. However, as technology advances, electronic device's design has the trend towards light and thin. It is difficult to install the plastic body of a connector manufactured by the traditional molding method or the conductive terminals manufactured by utilizing a stamping technology in the light-thin electronic devices.
Currently, the optical coupling element as a photoelectric conversion and signal transmission has been widely used in the various circuits, the electronic device or system related. Related components are designed with smaller size for matching the optical coupling element. It will have considerable difficulty and inconvenience that the fiber is assembled or installed into the optical coupling element to conduct optical signals in or out of the optical coupling element for transmission. It even induces error, and thereby affecting transmission due to the optical signals without accurately transmitting to the fiber. Moreover, the optical fiber needs to be assembled or installed to fix within the optical coupling element such that it can not provide insertion/removal and assembly repeatedly. It is inconvenience to use due to the linear extension of the exposing outside back end of the fiber.
One kind of silicon optical bench is used for an application base of the optical interconnection of board to board or USB 3.0 optical link. Based-on the base, the structure of an optical interconnection transceiver integrated on the silicon optical bench may include a micro-reflection surface having a 45 degree angle, V-groove for fiber array, 2.5 GHz (or above 2.5 GHz) high frequency transmission line and solder bumps. By an appropriate optical alignment, a surface-emitting laser and a photo detector can be packaged onto the micro silicon optical bench.
Moreover, currently, a chip and a laser device are well developed to integrate onto a silicon optical bench. However, the chip is electrically connected to the laser device through wire bonding, and therefore impacting transmission speed between the devices.
Therefore, based-on the shortcomings, the performance of the optical connector needs to be further enhanced.